


My Kind of Holiday

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [6]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hint of Harper/Ivor, Holidays, Set between season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: It's a time in Beacontown where all is peaceful, friends are together, and Lukas is by her side; now that's Jesse's kind of holiday.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Kudos: 36





	My Kind of Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168857) by [Lunaraen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen). 



> I definitely recommend checking it out, along with the rest of their stories - they're all amazing!
> 
> This was a Secret Santa gift for someone in another community. Happy Holidays everyone!! <3

Maybe the cold wasn't Jesse's thing, but it sure was pretty great when she had her friends, a warm place to stay, and as much food as she wanted. 

And with the lights and singing and dances all over town? The holidays couldn't get any better than this. 

Well, this season it could, with Lukas by her side–as more than friends, that is. 

Speaking of which, Jesse glanced to the side and smiled at him. Lukas sat next to her on the couch with his arm over her shoulder and mug in hand, and Petra was beside her, munching on a rather deformed sugar cookie. (It was from the batch they'd all made together, and was probably Harper's, who got frustrated from not being able to make one redstone block shaped. Ivor comforted her by saying it at least looked like a bloody golem.) 

In front of them and beside the crackling fireplace, Axel and Ivor ridiculously reenacted the scene when the New Order had confronted Ivor in Soren’s library, slow motion and all. Apparently they were providing inspiration for Lukas and his book. The end was reached when Axel face-planted on the floor. Olivia began to slowly clap and said, “Bravo, bravo.” Jesse grinned and joined in, while Lukas just shook his head. 

Jesse let her head rest against Lukas’ chest. Petra turned and wrinkled her nose. “Get a room, you two,” she said through a mouthful of cookie, crumbs spraying. Jesse stuck her tongue out in response. Petra always said that–with all of the New Order living in one building and Jesse and Lukas beginning to date(date? They hadn’t really labeled it.) almost a year ago, it had become Petra’s catchphrase any time the two were caught barely touching the other.

After a moment of thought, Jesse said, “I think she’s jealous,” then pushed herself away from Lukas and collapsed against Petra’s side, aggressively cuddling into her arm. Petra snorted, but didn’t move to push her away. Jesse caught her sticking her tongue out at Lukas, who rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile.

Jesse said, “Petra, you should’ve seen Ivor and Harper this morning-”

“Now, that won’t be necessary!” Ivor shouted, his face turning the same color as the red sweater he wore. 

Behind them, soft footsteps padded up. Harper. Jesse felt the couch shift as she leaned against it, chuckling. “I don’t know what to say if you kids can’t handle seeing a kiss on the cheek.”

The three laughed. Then, Axel strode past them, jostling their feet, and started clapping. Lukas frowned and asked, “Care to tell us why you’re acting like a seal?”

“Up!” Axel raised his hands in the air. Jesse briefly thought that he might have had too much sugar for the night. “Just ‘cause the sun’s down early doesn’t mean we’re cuddling yet. Let’s play something. Like those card-thingys Harper showed us from a different world earlier.”

Jesse faked a groan, but got up with Petra’s help(which meant clinging to her hand until she finally pulled her up). The seven of them gathered around a table, all somewhat listening to Harper explain the game. Time passed, a few arguments broke out(mostly between Axel and Petra–”no, _you’re_ cheating”), and laughter came as Ivor _somehow_ beat them multiple times. 

Eventually, they made their way back around the fireplace and listened to stories from before they’d met. Jesse, content with listening, stayed squished between Axel and Olivia.

Later, Lukas leaned over the back of the couch to murmur in Jesse’s ear. “Can I steal you away?”

She twisted her head to look at him and smiled, careful to not disturb Olivia’s sleeping head resting on her lap. “Depends. Just don’t throw me out in the snow.”

The others were scattered around, either settling back on the couches or rummaging in the kitchen for more desserts and Ivor’s hot chocolate. So, after she slid out from under Olivia and draped a blanket over her, Lukas took her hand and led her away.

After they found their coats and shoes, they went to the ladder and climbed up to the roof. Jesse brushed snow off of the flattest section and settled down. Lukas sat beside her, grumbling something about how he already regretted coming out in the cold. 

With a glint in her eye, she said, “I can warm you up,” and scooted over to him. He huffed, wrapped his arms around her, and brought her against his chest. He fell back, letting his back hit the roof with a dramatic shout. Then he cuddled her close, making her giggle. 

Strung lights twinkled below, outlining the roof they sat on. They faced the outskirts of town, a seemingly never-ending stretch of plains and trees, blanketed by a darkened snow and the sharp stars above.

“Close your eyes,” Lukas said. 

They were already shut. “I know.” She opened them ten seconds later, and the stars had multiplied. 

“You should’ve brought Dewey out tonight,” she absentmindedly said, tracing her thumb over the back of his hand resting on her stomach.

“I can tomorrow. But Axel’ll kill me.”

Axel was allergic. He’d been furious the day Lukas had brought him in from the forest and into the Order Hall where they all lived, but, thankfully, they all emerged from that day alive. Jesse said, “Just keep him where we aren’t. I’ll spoil him and keep him happy.”

“Like you do with me?” 

She smiled. “Mhm.” 

Quiet fell.

Snow began to drift down, lightly. A few moments later, Lukas said, “Close your eyes.”

She did. His lips found hers as he shifted around, and she laughed against his mouth before she returned the kiss. Warmth rushed through her and chased away the biting cold as happiness clouded her mind. They took a pause when Lukas accidentally rolled into the snow, making him squeak as it slid down his back. 

After Jesse finished laughing, they calmed down and laid there. Looked at each other. Stayed silent. She watched snowflakes settle on his pale eyelashes, then brushed them off with a gloved finger. His eyes fluttered at her touch. 

Once the cold was too much to bear, they went inside. 

They stripped off their outer layers, shaking snow off and dancing around the tiny puddles forming so their socks wouldn’t get wet. 

Before heading to the others, Jesse paused Lukas by touching his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did too, gathering her in a tight hug. 

“Hey Lukas,” she said, muffled against the soft fabric of his sweater. She pulled back slightly. “I love you.” 

She waited, shutting her eyes and praying she hadn’t said that too soon, too late. But she believed she _did_ love him, after everything they’d been through together, everything they’d shared. Lukas pulled away, keeping his hands on her and his eyes searching her face. Hoarsely, he said, “Say it again.” 

“I love you.” 

For a dreadful moment he was silent. Then, “Oh, Jesse, I love you too.” He hugged her again, and she felt him smile against the top of her head. Her feet left the ground and she was spun around once, making her laugh. 

When he set her down, Lukas pointed up. They both broke out in giggles. Then kissed, unmoving and light. 

It was mistletoe. 

Not that Jesse had _purposefully_ stopped there to hug him. Not at all. 

They broke apart and joined hands and went back. Jesse’s heart felt like it was ready to burst with love for her friends and Lukas, this beautiful town, and a story they were right in the middle of.

And if that story ended? It wouldn’t matter, because they’d always have each other.


End file.
